


hot beefcake gets cum controlled xD

by loeylane



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Filming, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Innocent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism, dom jungwoo, i don't know what im doing, jungwoo basically makes porn and lucas wants in, lapslock, rip me going to heaven, this is my first time writing ok sorry bye, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: lucas just wanted to cum. jungwoo wanted to play with him.





	hot beefcake gets cum controlled xD

**Author's Note:**

> yo so i’ve never written anything before and this is super unedited check the end for more if u make it ok bye 
> 
> also losely based on those dr. cum control videos bc that man got a way and i think jungwoo would too

lucas had never done this. he’d tried many times backing out at the end only to let his nerves get the best of him. he’d thought about being pliant in someone else's hands for quite a while. but never fully experiencing it. but here he was sitting on the edge of his seat arms stretched behind the back of the chair hands cuffed together. his legs were bound to the to front legs of the chair. he felt hot. his skin was so warm like the humid middle of july. the kind of heat that didn't go away. his blindfold only made things worse. making his eyes so warm his breath coming out of his mouth ghosting up over his cheeks making him sweat. but he guessed that wasn’t the worst thing right now. he was relying on his hearing. every rustle, pad of feet was 10x louder. he was waiting. he had been waiting. he felt as if he was touched he would cum right then and there. he heard the sound of a chair being drug across the hardwood floor of this pretty blue haired boys living room. 

this guy he just met less than 3 hours ago. and now he was sitting in this chair in his living room naked harder than he’s probably ever been. he could barely even remember his name. oh god. what was his name? justin? no, it was jung - something Jung. Jung-woo! he breathed deeply trying not to focus on the fact that he barely knew this guy and he was putting so much trust into him already. he just made really great porn. he didn’t even really care to be filmed. he just wanted to feel his hands. see how he made all those other boys cum. he worked himself up again feeling the head of his cock twitch against his stomach.

he must look pathetic right now. his cock was probably dark the head flushed purple pumping out precum like that was it’s the only purpose. he could feel it slip down his tummy as his head bobbed lazily along. a cock ring cool against the base of his dick. he heard it. a click. a bottle uncapping. his head snapped up. his attention brought back to the situation. maybe that pretty boy would touch him. or maybe he was just washing dishes or doing laundry maybe putting on

“fuck,” lucas hissed hands tightening into a fist. the boy chuckled. jungwoo- jungwoo chuckled he had only brought his hands down to roam over lucas’ chest. was it live on his hands or oil maybe it was soft. but teasing. it felt like a massage but lucas just wanted it a little lower. jungwoo’s nails lightly dragging against his skin. alternating between rubbing softly and scratching at his stomach. lucas thought he could come from this. just hands on his body. 

but he wanted more. wanted jungwoo to edge him, make him cum until he passed out. just anything would feel good. so lucas did what he thought would work. he flexed his hips upwards. rutting at the empty air as much as his restraints would allow. jungwoo simply pressed his hips back against the chair lightly. going back to kneading lucas’ taut tummy extending his hands around his hips and back. so lucas did it again hoping it would make something happen sooner, not expecting consequences. he tensed upwards whining as he did. he felt the hands retract. his brain was spinning he wanted more not less. 

“you’re really so cute. pathetic, kind of just wanting me to touch your little cock,” jungwoos breath was hot against lucas’ neck. he leaned into the boy's whispers. “let’s try again. be a patient baby boy.”

lucas hummed pressing down into his seat. hands unclenching as jungwoo pressed against his shoulders roaming down. he teased lucas tapping all around his nipples. pinching at the surrounding skin. his hands left again. he racked his brain for an answer. he heard the chair slide closer maybe. or maybe he was leaving. he would let lucas sit and wait forever. 

he felt hands again. his soft hands on his hips going lower and lower making their way to his tense thighs. massaging the rigid muscles, calming lucas. he breathed out a long, shaky puff of air. his face was hot again. had he been holding his breath the whole time? no, there’s no way. he would have passed out by now. as lucas continued to overthink in pleasure jungwoo’s hands glided closer to where lucas wanted them. tickling his sensitive skin only to retreat seconds later. lucas could only feel jungwoos left hand. working the space between his hip and thigh. 

“shit,” jungwoo tweaked his nipple sneaking up twisting it in his fingers. he held his thumb there using his pointer to flick at the bud. he used his fingernail to scratch lightly at it. lucas was a wreck. of this was any indication of how good things would feel he was in for it. he was whining and twitching in jungwoo’s tender hands. jungwoo could only sit there. watching the large boy across from him. bound to his favorite play chair squirming from the flick of a nipple. 

he stopped. moving his hand back down to lucas’ thighs still trying to work out the tension in his muscles as if this were a massage. lucas sighed breathing heavy. his eyes felt wet. was he crying or was his face sweating again? maybe both. jungwoo halted his touches picking his hands up to lean back. crossing his legs he looked at the boy. lips puffed up, baby hairs stuck against his forehead, chest a splotchy red. pretty, this one was pretty. 

his hands went back to lucas’ chest. nails dragging down lightly and slowly. he lifted them again. one hand grabbing lucas’ cock. jungwoo could feel his blood pumping. lucas was whining legs attempting to draw closer to him, but only burning his legs a bit in the process. jungwoo’s other hand pressed flat palm down on the head. he was hissing it hurt. it really hurt. but lucas wanted more. jungwoo’s palm swirled around the flushed head. his speed was slow almost to play with him to make him ache. 

lucas almost couldn’t handle it. from the heat in his face and the rope tight around his legs. to the cool air he could feel blow over him every so often from jungwoo’s mouth. it was a lot. the hand on his cock wasn’t helping. he really wanted to cum but he really didn’t. he wanted to savor it. let jungwoo do anything and everything to him before he came. now jungwoo just had one hand on his dick pumping lazily. 

he heard it again the click. it was cool it hurt. he felt the cool of what he guessed was lube slip onto his cock. jungwoo pushed his second hand down spreading it until it coated him. 

“if you could have anything right now what would it be?” jungwoo asked softly one hand on lucas’ dick the other softly brushing his hip. lucas thought what did he want from jungwoo? a house, to cum, maybe a puppy?

“wanna see,” lucas whimpered. did he really though or was that his temperature talking. jungwoo smirked taking his hands off he stood up, chair screeching back on his floor for maybe the 6th time today. he reached around lucas untying the simple knot in the fabric that was wrapped around his eyes. he let it slide down and rest against his chest. lucas’ eyes were still clamped shut and his cheeks were bright red. 

“well open them silly,” jungwoo smirked sitting back down across from him. he crossed his legs once again right as lucas opened his eyes. blinking and blinking he adjusted. he looked around the room. saw the camera sitting there staring at him and jungwoo in front of him. he was pretty. he looked soft and sweet maybe like he’d be a baker or a candle salesman. but he was sitting in front of lucas giving him possibly the best handjob of his life. 

jungwoo smirked he brought his right hand back down to lucas’ cock. he gave him a few rough pumps it before letting go. he repeated. watching as lucas tensed and released. it was like a game. jungwoo touched lucas he tensed into his hand. jungwoo let go lucas released and leaned back into his seat. he finally brought his hand down a finger resting under the head of lucas’ cock and his other on his balls. giving firm but soft touches beneath the head, while faintly flicking his balls below. this had lucas whining and squirming and everything in between. his whining was high pitched something jungwoo didn’t expect considering his deep voice. 

jungwoo removed the hand from his cock. focusing below teasing him by slapping is balls once. “oh fuck,” lucas had never done that. he had only really had his balls sucked, but slapped this was everything. jungwoo did it again harder this time. making lucas’ cock twitch against his stomach. 

“oh do you like that?” jungwoo questioned staring up at lucas, but lucas had his eyes glued shut focusing on what he was feeling. “look at me.” his eyes shot open. jungwoo was in front of him staring up at him, eyes sparkly and innocent. “do you like that baby?” jungwoo questioned again, firmer this time. 

“mhmm, again,” lucas huffed. jungwoo stares at him. the larger boys pupils were blown his cheeks bright pink. his chest was redder as he panted carelessly. so jungwoo gave lucas what he wanted. slapping his balls over and over. lucas was squirming. high pitched whines coming from his puffy lips as he twisted with each tap to his scrotum harder that was slightly sharper than the last. then it stopped lucas fought whines gathering himself. pulling open his tightly shut eyes to look in front of him. jungwoo was opening a bottle of lube. squirting a fair amount onto his agile fingers before gripping lucas’ cock. pumping him perfectly. his hand forming a warm circle around lucas. fucking down onto the boy. lucas couldn’t take his eyes off of what was going on. jungwoo looked so sinful. he was still fully dressed legs crossed one hand pumping lucas the other resting over his knee. he looked like he was watching tv or talking about a hobby. lucas didn’t understand how this kid could look so innocent yet so dominant all at once. he moved his eyes down to the hand on his cock. it was wet it looked so wet. it sounded wet. he could cum. oh fuck he was going to cum. 

“close,” jungwoo pulled his hand off smiling at lucas. watching his cock twitch lucas whined. lucas wanted to cum. jungwoo wanted to play with him just a little longer. he watched as lucas’ breathing got less erratic. waiting to bring his hand back down. teasing under the head before pushing his hand fully down. jungwoo saw him shutter it was cute. he went slow this time. watching lucas fell against his seat. straining to hold back his whines. but jungwoo likes his whining. liked how small it made him sound. so he made his hand tighter around lucas. hoping to hear something from the boy. but all he heard was the squelch of lube and clank of metal as lucas pulled as his restraints arm muscles prominent. 

jungwoo had a better idea he took his hand off bringing it down tapping along as he did until he got to lucas’ balls. slapping again rougher than he had before. he repeated he didn’t count he just continued until he got a sound. those precious whines he so desired to hear. lucas lurched, his head bobbing around knee shaking arms tense. “close close sir,” lucas finally breathed out. the air was hot against his lips as his stared up at jungwoo. so he paused again wanted to drawn out the moment. 

“look at you. you want to cum for me so bad don’t you?” jungwoo questioned. lucas whined again we’re his eyes always so sparkly. “look at your cute little cock. you could cream from me just teasing your balls couldn’t you? how pathetic.” lucas was reeling. no one had ever said this kind of stuff to him but he wanted him to keep going. he felt so humiliated. being filmed and degraded while he was edged by the softest hard dom to walk the earth. he whined at his embarrassment. cheeks going pink at his thoughts. 

“well don’t cry now i haven’t even made your pitiful cock cum.” jungwoo smirked slapping his scrotum again. lucas was crying? had he been crying? was it that good? he whimpered as lucas grabbed a hold of his cock again. jerking him perfectly. 

“close,” but jungwoo didn’t stop. “close sir,” lucas repeated. maybe he didn’t hear me? “sir, close close i’m close,” jungwoo continued. 

“i heard what you said,” lucas sobbed it was too much. he flexes hips leaving his chair as he cums on his chest and jungwoo’s hands. if lucas were just casually jerking he would have stopped now cleaning up and going along with his day. but jungwoo didn’t stop. he was relentless tugging at lucas’ dick. 

“no, no no no, please,” lucas couldn’t take it. it felt so good but it hurt. but he liked it. jungwoo knew the boy could do it. he glided his hand over lucas. watching as his face contorted so flawlessly. 

lucas’ cum was now all over his cock being used to ease jungwoo’s hand up and down. “i can’t,” lucas whimpered. he was so sensitive. jungwoo just continued bringing his other hand up to palm pressed to the head of his cock. circling lucas cried, his cum spilling out a second time. he jerked. his cuffed hands jangling and his legs rubbing against rope. 

jungwoo finally took his hands off sitting back to watch lucas twitch in front of him. he rub the boy’s own cum onto his chest but lucas whined. “what is it?” lucas just opened his mouth in reply. jungwoo was somewhat shocked he didn’t expect this boy to want to taste his cum. but he gathered what was left shoving his fingers in lucas’ mouth. lucas moaned swirling his tongue around gathering all his cum and just sucking on jungwoo’s fingers. eventually he let his jaw go slack and jungwoo pulled out. jungwoo stood up petting lucas’ sweating head walking over to turn off the camera. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far u a real one 
> 
>  
> 
> [carrd.co ](https://loeylane.carrd.co/)
> 
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/silkysuh)
> 
> [request](https://curiouscat.me/silkysuh)
> 
> hope u liked this k bye


End file.
